Porque te amo lo hago
by Selenic Soul
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado entre Hiroki y Nowaki. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Será demasiado tarde para solucionarlo? Es lo que Hiroki deberá descubrir para salvar su relación. Espero les guste y dejen reviews


_**Después de mucho tiempo me animé a escribir mi primer fic de éste género, lo hice porque me enamoré del anime, en especial de JEgoist. Me he esforzado mucho en el capítulo y lo seguiré haciendo en los próximos ^^. **_

**_Para quienes ya vieron el anime o leyeron el manga puede que les parezca repetitivo ^^U pero solo es la introducción, en el siguiente tomará otro rumbo._**

**_Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y los personajes implicados le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. _**

* * *

_Desde el momento que te conocí, no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo un gato vagabundo._

Era una mañana tranquila, el departamento que compartía con aquel hombre de hermosa sonrisa y mirada cautivadora se encontraba en silencio, el único sonido que se percibía era el de las manecillas del reloj.

Era su día de descanso, decidió que ése día en especial dormiría y estaría tumbado en la cama el tiempo que le apeteciera. No había necesidad de salir de la cama, su compañero se encontraba en la universidad y no regresaría hasta la noche.

Había tenido una semana difícil: estaba estancado con un trabajo, terminó de preparar los exámenes que impartiría a sus alumnos, esos mocosos conocerían al "demonio Kamijou" y se arrepentirían de subestimar sus clases, y el profesor Miyagi no era de mucha ayuda, se encontraba en su etapa "rebelde" y no se despegaba de él, ahora la amenaza de demandarlo por acoso sexual ya no era suficiente para alejarlo.

Estaba exhausto física y mentalmente, en sí la carga de trabajo no era nada para él, había pasado por peores situaciones y no habían sido un problema. Era algo más, algo que lo estaba perturbando, no podía estar tranquilo ni dejar de pensar en ello y eso le molestaba. Ese "algo" estaba relacionado con Nowaki.

Seis años atrás, cuando supo que el amor que había sentido por Akihiko durante años jamás sería correspondido, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Se encontraba sufriendo y sabía que él era el responsable, todo por aquella inocencia egoísta.

No podía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, se había dejado llevar por el momento, dejó que sus sentimientos y pasiones más ocultas nublaran su juicio y buscara la aceptación del hombre al cual amaba tanto, pensó que uniéndose en cuerpo y alma Akihiko lo comprendería todo y lo aceptaría, tal vez podría ser correspondido.

Pero ése fue su error, dejarse llevar por el deseo y permitir que la pasión corrompiera su alma, nublando su juicio, lo olvidó todo, su orgullo y dignidad, todo incluyendo los sentimientos de amado Akihiko.

La felicidad que sentía con el simple hecho de sentir el roce frío de sus manos era indescriptible pero esa dicha se esfumó en un momento cercano al éxtasis en forma de susurro.

_-Ta… Taka…hiro _

Aquel susurro resonaba en sus oídos, el escuchar el nombre de aquella persona lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad; en ese momento lo confirmó, sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos, lo sabía perfectamente pero no dejaba de ser doloroso.

Después de aquel incidente se alejó de Akihiko, el estar a su lado le resultaba insoportable, el sonido de su voz, su dulce mirada, se habían esfumado y lo único que quedó de él fue el recuerdo del roce de esas gentiles manos.

No podía hablar con nadie de eso, siempre había sido una persona reservada, nunca demostraba debilidad ante los demás, no debía, por ello lo único que pudo hacer fue sufrir en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando extendiendo gentilmente su mano, Kusama Nowaki entró repentinamente en su vida y lo salvó de aquel sufrimiento. En un principio se negó a aceptarlo, el motivo era que el sentimiento que le provocaban sus manos acariciando su cabellera, le hacía recordar a Akihiko… resultaba doloroso.

Pero eso no fue obstáculo para que algo más surgiera, poco a poco Kamijou Hiroki sin darse cuenta fue envuelto por el tifón. ¿Quién diría que aquel muchacho que entró en su vida a la fuerza sería capaz de cambiarlo? Sin duda, Hiroki jamás se hubiera imaginado que Nowaki sería la persona más importante en su vida ni que terminaría teniendo tal influencia en sus acciones y decisiones. Se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente, dejó de pensar en sus necesidades y comenzó a pensar en los demás.

El cambio en él era bueno, pero no le gustaba, se había convertido en alguien débil según su perspectiva, ya no era objetivo y en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Se resistía a comportarse de una manera tan estúpida, constantemente se reprimía, tenía un orgullo que mantener.

Pero a veces, hasta el mismísimo "demonio Kamijou" dejaba que su orgullo fuera pisoteado, sólo por ver su dulce sonrisa y poder alegrar a la persona más importante para él, ahora esa era su felicidad.

Desde aquel día en que el joven de inocente mirada entró a su vida pasaron por muchas cosas juntos, momentos alegres y otros en los que su relación fue puesta a prueba, pero nada había sido lo suficientemente grave como para separarlos. Hiroki estaba seguro de algo, Nowaki estaba enamorado de él, era un hecho. Estaba seguro de que así sería siempre, era lo que secretamente deseaba.

La relación alcanzó otro nivel en el momento que decidieron vivir juntos, ahora no necesitaban excusas ni esperar días para verse. Nowaki ahora no tenía que esperar el lugar y el momento adecuado para poder expresar su amor al profesor de la Universidad M.

Eso era algo que le agradaba a Hiroki, aunque jamás lo admitiría, y a la vez le molestaban las constantes muestras de afecto, por amor de Dios no eran unos chiquillos enamorados, él era un hombre de 29 años, no podía permitirse actuar como una colegiala enamorada.

Era por eso que se reprimía tanto, no quería parecer ridículo, pero así era como pensaba, no era del tipo de personas que expresara sus sentimientos con facilidad, ni siquiera con el joven de oscura cabellera, era algo que siempre se le había dificultado.

Pero había momentos en los que se cuestionaba sobre su actitud, sabía que todos necesitan sentirse amados, a veces se arrepentía de no expresar sus sentimientos. No pensaba llegar al punto de tomarlo de la mano en cualquier oportunidad ni decirle que lo amaba de la nada porque no sería él mismo, pero se arrepentía de no permitirse decir un simple _te quiero_ o que le importaba al hombre que tanto había hecho por él.

A pesar de ser consciente de ello, no hacía nada por cambiar, no se daba el tiempo para hacerlo. Estaba en un momento clave en su carrera, estaba siendo reconocido por su talento y no solo por ser el asistente del profesor Miyagi, además la carga de trabajo se había incrementado por los exámenes que se acercaban y tenía que pasar la noche en su oficina.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había relajado tanto. El estar tumbado en la cama sin nada que hacer era un gran placer para él en ese momento, no necesitaba ni deseaba más.

Giró su cuerpo y se acomodó boca abajo, estaba listo para volver a dormir cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía de la estancia, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Hiro-san….

En cuanto escuchó aquella suave voz a lo lejos, tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre su cabeza, sabía lo que sucedería.

Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de unos pasos, que se acercaban lenta y sigilosamente. El sonido de los pasos continuó mientras el responsable de éstos se acercaba a la habitación, cuando se detuvieron Hiroki supo que el joven de ojos azules se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Con el seño fruncido Hiroki asomó su mirada entre las cobijas, vio cómo la manija de la puerta descendía lentamente y a la par, la puerta se entre abrió permitiéndole distinguir el rostro del estudiante.

Decidió hacer un esfuerzo por engañarlo, sabía que sería en vano pero al menos podría decirse a sí mismo que lo intentó, se quedó quieto pretendiendo que se encontraba dormido.

-Hiro-san – susurró Nowaki mientras abría cada vez más la puerta.

La voz del joven de cabellera negra resonó en la habitación, sin embargo no hubo respuesta del aludido, ni un murmullo; el cuarto se encontraba en silencio total, Hiroki sentía como aquellos hermosos ojos azules recorrían su cuerpo inerte.

Esperaba ansioso que Nowaki hiciera algún movimiento, de preferencia esperaba que saliera de su habitación y lo dejara tranquilo, pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Se quedó quieto y esperó en silencio.

De pronto escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, ¿acaso Nowaki se había ido? ¿Era posible que no intentara nada? Le resultaba increíble que algo así sucediera. Soltó un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible, giró su cuerpo y terminó sobre su costado derecho. Por fin, la paz y descanso que tanto había añorado no serían solo una ilusión, sin embargo no estaba del todo feliz.

Sucedió de nuevo, ese "algo" por el cual Hiroki no estaba tranquilo. La inesperada falta de interés de parte de Nowaki, se había creado una fría y desgarradora distancia entre ellos. ¿Había hecho algo que le molestara? No estaba del todo seguro, no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba al joven de ojos azules, tenía una idea pero no podía ser eso, era una tontería y Nowaki no era un niño como para pensar así.

_Pensé que lo había logrado, pero aún no puedo predecir tus movimientos, cuando pienso que estás aquí simplemente desapareces de mi vista. _

* * *

**_Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado._**

**_Me gustaría saber su opinión._**

**_Selenic Soul_**


End file.
